


Hotel California

by timeheist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing had twixt’ed her nether regions that ain’t running on batteries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel California

“Ain’t no reason for Mal to leave us.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Hun, he ain’t never coming back.”

It had been a fortnight now. Even Zoe was beginning to resign herself to the fact that the one man that had stuck by her through countless wars, the Battle of Serenity and the death of her husband was never coming back. Kaylee would never get over it; Zoe was prepared to admit that until the day she died, if they ever got off of this god-forsaken border planet, Kaylee would be watching the sky, waiting for Mal and Serenity to come over the horizon. And the worst part of it was that Mal would never break that kind of promise without due course. He’d promised he’d be back to pick them up as soon as it was safe and he’d lost the group that were tailing River and Simon – swore he couldn’t get Zoe and Kaylee involved in his promise to look after the Tams again. And he hadn’t come back. So he never would be.

Seeking comfort, however, wasn’t going to be easy. Zoe would have turned to Wash, who would have been with him, but he was long buried. Had she had the notion to Book wouldn’t have been any use because she’d forsaken her concepts of religion aeons ago. Inara might have helped, and known exactly what kind of help Zoe was wanting, but she wasn’t here either. Would she even know what had happened? Zoe doubted it. All she had left was Kaylee – good sweet Kaylee – this dark, desert planet, and the warm smell of coolitas that seemed to fill the air and their nostrils. In fact it was practically an aphrodisiac. They’d been walking for days, weeks now, they were both tired, the air was starting to grow hazy, and maybe Zoe would have some luck after all.

Kaylee camped out for the night with those few of her tools she’d thought to take with her curled up against her side. She lay on her back staring at the stars, absently making small talk about the constellations and the last time they’d seen Mal and Simon, and places she planned on getting Serenity to take them soon as they got back onto the gorram ship. Once she’d found some food and thrown it into a pot on the fire, Zoe joined her, and lay down beside her, too close. Kaylee’d complained in the past that ‘nothing had twixt’ed her nether regions that ain’t running on batteries’ so Zoe would help her out with that. They could comfort each other. They’d learn to move on.

Kaylee kissed Zoe first.


End file.
